Trouble Maker
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong pairing! [ONESHOT] Di kehidupan seorang Lee Taeyong yang teratur dan terencana, muncul pembuat onar bernama Jung Jaehyun. #JaeYong #AU!Schoollife #Friendship/Fluff #OOCs


**Trouble Maker**

* * *

 **NCT ONESHOT**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Genre/Rated: Friendship, Fluff/T**

 _ **Happy Sunday and Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Taeyong berjalan mengendap-endap sebelum berbelok menuju loker yang terletak di depan pintu sekolahnya. Kepalanya celingukan. Matanya awas akan situasi sekitar.

 _Lee Taeyong idiot_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian berlari cepat menuju lokernya, melepas sepatu _indoor_ , mengambil sepatu _outdoor sneakers-_ nyadan segera memakainya. Ia bahkan tidak memasang _sneakers-_ nya dengan benar, hanya menyelipkan cepat di kakinya, kemudian memasukkan secara penuh sambil berjalan menuju pintu mendengus kesal kenapa ia harus bertingkah seperti maling di sekolahnya sendiri.

"Taaeeeyoong- _sunbaaaaee ..._ "

Dan itulah alasannya. Demi _sneakers_ yang tadi susah payah dipasangnya, kenapa ia harus ditemukan oleh makhluk _jahanam_ yang membuatnya berlagak seperti maling tadi.

"Taaeeeyoong- _sunbaaaeee ..._ "

Dan lengkingan itu terasa meledak-ledak di kuping Taeyong. _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._ Taeyong harus mengumpat tiga kali karena usahanya yang sia-sia untuk menghindar dari si pemanggil itu. Ia mencoba lari sekuat tenaga.

Tentu saja orang yang memanggilnya tadi spontan mengejarnya. Pak tukang kebun yang saat itu masih tinggal di sekolah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua siswanya yang sedang asyik berlarian di lapangan sekolah.

"Ah ... senangnya menjadi anak muda, berlari-larian mengejar matahari sore dengan semangat seperti itu," kata pak tukang kebun tanpa dosa. Demi tanaman yang sedang disiraminya, pak tukang kebun berdelusi menyaksikan adegan kejar-mengejar yang membuatnya ingin merasa muda lagi itu.

Sedangkan tokoh utama yang sedang dikejar, memasang muka horor karena pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi semakin gencar mengejarnya.

"TOLOOOONG! SAYA DIKEJAR ORANG GILAAA!" Taeyong berteriak seperti orang _kesambet_. Otaknya mengalami disfungsi karena sekarang ia yang berteriak, membuatnya tampak semakin idiot.

Tetapi ia hanya berteriak pada udara kosong. Kompleks sekolahnya sepi karena hari sudah sore. Teriakannya hanya disahut burung gagak di angkasa yang seolah berkata " _pabo, pabo, pabo_ ". Persis seperti di _anime-anime_ untuk mengiaskan bahwa tokoh utamanya sedang melakukan hal bodoh.

"KETANGKAP KAU, _HYUNG_!" seru si pemanggil itu girang karena berhasil mencengkeram _scarf_ yang melilit di leher Taeyong. Taeyong hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika ia tidak segera ditangkap dua tangan kekar yang sekarang ini memeluknya dari belakang.

" _YA! JUNG JAHANAM JAEHYUN!_ LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jung Jaehyun—pemuda yang memanggil tadi—hanya menyeringai nakal. Tidak berniat melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Taeyong.

"Izinkan aku pulang bersamamu dulu, baru aku lepaskan," Jaehyun berkata, setengah mengancam.

"Hah?! Enyahlah! Tenggelam di akuarium sana, Jung sialan!" Taeyong meronta, tapi percuma. Tubuh kecilnya kalah dengan tubuh atletis dari seorang anggota klub basket di sekolahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja dengan berpelukan seperti ini, ya, _hyung_ ," ujar Jaehyun lugu. Taeyong ingin muntah menyaksikan _aegyo_ dari pemuda jangkung itu.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia pusatkan pada sikunya, ia hantamkan pada perut Jaehyun dengan Jaehyun meringis kesakitan.

" _Hyung_! Sakit tahu!" desis Jaehyun.

"Bodo!" dengus Taeyong kasar sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Dan Jaehyun tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mengekor kemanapun Taeyong pergi.

* * *

Adegan kejar-kejaran itu sebenarnya merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka berdua. Taeyong yang bersikeras menghindari Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun yang bersikeras mendekati Taeyong.

Keduanya sama-sama gigih dan teguh dengan pendirian masing-masing. Hubungan mereka itu...bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Normalnya, mereka adalah _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ di sekolah. Anehnya, mereka _seperti_ terlibat dalam hubungan _boy's love_ atau gay alias homo.

" _KAMI TIDAK PACARAN! AKU BUKAN HOMO!" tegas Taeyong keras ketika ditanya oleh teman sekelasnya, Johnny dan Yuta._

Ya, Taeyong dibesarkan secara normal dari keluarga yang baik-baik dan normal pula. Ia memprediksi hidupnya kelak setelah lulus SMA akan menjalani kehidupan kuliah jurusan tata boga. Setelah lulus kuliah ia akan menjadi seorang _chef_ di restoran yang ia dirikan sendiri.

Kemudian bertemu dengan gadis impiannya dan menikah di kisaran umur 28-30 tahun. Ya, Taeyong dapat memprediksi itu semua. _His life is so predictable_.

Taeyong tidak suka kejutan. Sehari-hari ia menjalani hidupnya melalui garis aman, karena bermanuver bukan tabiatnya. Ia tidak suka mengambil risiko. Segala keputusan yang ia ambil di hidupnya haruslah selalu menguntungkan baginya.

Itulah sebabnya ia menjadi orang yang sedikit oportunis, alias memanfaatkan orang dan lingkungan sekitar demi kebaikannya sendiri. Tidak berarti bahwa Taeyong adalah orang yang licik. Jika temannya bisa menggantikan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya, Taeyong dengan senang hati membiarkannya. Itu saja, ia hanya tidak suka repot.

Hidup Taeyong yang mengalir seperti air seketika harus terombang-ambing pada saat ia menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Pada awal semester, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang selalu membayanginya.

Ia selalu merasa diawasi dan dibuntuti kemana pun ia pergi, bahkan ketika di kamar mandi. Sosok itu dengan kurang ajar tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya di balik tembok dan melototi kepunyaan Taeyong yang sedang ber- _ekskresi_. Membuat Taeyong tergagap dan menyebut semua nama hewan di kebun binatang.

Sosok yang kena sembur itu hanya bergumam, "Yah, _Sunbae_ ternyata laki-laki …" Taeyong yang mendengarnya rasanya ingin menyiram wajah orang itu dengan pipis semua hewan di kebun binatang.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan sosok _jahanam_ di kamar mandi itu, hidup Taeyong yang teratur berbalik 360 derajat. Jalannya yang mulus sekarang banyak paku payung yang bertebaran di sana-sini.

Teror itu dimulai dengan panggilan-panggilan yang dilontarkan sosok itu setiap mereka bertemu. _Sial. Dia tahu namaku dari mana?!_ Panggilan itu menjadi semakin intens karena sosok itu semakin berani mengikutinya ke kantin saat istirahat, saat ekskul memasak dan bertanam yang diikuti Taeyong, bahkan saat Taeyong pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

Hal itu tentu saja mengundang penasaran dari teman-temannya.

" _Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, sih, Tae?"_

" _Adik kelas jahan …," ia tidak mungkin menyebut jahanam yang tentu akan memancing pertanyaan 'kenapa memanggilnya begitu', di mana ia harus menceritakan kejadian di kamar mandi, dan bla bla bla,_ hell fu*king no _, "yah, sebut saja dia J."_

" _J?_ Like alphabet, Jay _?" kelakar Johnny._

" _Terserah apa pikirmu," jawab Taeyong datar._

Puncak dari rentetan teror yang menyerang Taeyong adalah saat ia mendapati sehelai kertas terlipat yang diselipkan lewat lubang lokernya. Dahi Taeyong mengerut. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan mendapat gambar selevel anak TK di sana.

Gambar laki-laki dengan rambut yang berdiri seperti rumput liar _—_ Taeyong menelan ludah _—_ sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Mulutnya digambar terbuka, dan disampingnya terdapat balon percakapan seperti di _manga_ koleksinya, berisi tulisan ' _Sunbae, ayo berkenalan_ '. Di sudut kiri bawah ada tambahan gambar _cellphone_ beserta nomornya dan inisial J.J.

 _Hah? Apaan? JJ? Jahanam Jahanam?_ Taeyong menggeram. Diremasnya kertas itu dan tidak lupa dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Namun, parade surat-menyurat itu tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja. Setiap harinya, setidaknya Taeyong mendapatkan satu kertas yang isinya macam-macam.

Seperti nama lelaki berambut rumput teki itu, Jung Jaehyun, mengajaknya bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah, menyuruhnya menelepon, menyapanya balik, dan rangkaian kalimat lain yang membuat Taeyong semakin pening. Ia memijat pelipisnya jengah. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup konyol seperti ini.

" _Gah, menyebalkan!" ingsut Taeyong sesampainya di rumah, merebahkan dirinya di meja makan._

" _Kenapa, Taeyong-_ hyung _?" Mark, adik pertamanya, yang sedang memasak mengangkat alis heran._

" _Dapat surat dari orang menyebalkan," omel Taeyong._

" _Menyebalkan ... apa sukaaa?" goda Jaemin, si bungsu, yang duduk di samping Taeyong._

" _Apaan sih, Jaem?!" kata Taeyong bersungut-sungut yang hanya disambut tawa ejekan dari adiknya._

" _Jadi, mau dibalas tidak suratnya,_ hyung _?" Mark menepuk bahu kakak sulungnya dengan tertawa geli juga._

" _Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" kesal Taeyong._

Suka? Taeyong suka Jaehyun? Cowok _kelewat_ kurang ajar yang ditemuinya di kamar mandi, yang dengan cara kunonya— _hari gini masih ngirim surat?!_ —membuat hidupnya berantakan ... suka? Demi sumpah serapah Bahasa Inggris yang pernah diucapkan Johnny, Taeyong tidak mungkin menyukai Jaehyun sehelai rambut pun.

Dan tak perlu ia tegaskan lagi bahwa dirinya _bukan homo_!

* * *

Jaehyun sendiri juga bingung dengan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia membela-belakan tenaganya, waktunya, hanya untuk mengejar satu orang yang tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Seorang Jung Jaehyun dengan reputasi _playboy_ kelas kakap, membuang-buang pikirannya untuk seorang Lee Taeyong. Biasanya Jaehyun yang dikejar-kejar, tapi sekarang ia yang mengejar.

Suka? Apa ia suka dengan Taeyong? Jaehyun memastikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih _sangat_ normal. Baru seminggu ia putus dengan cewek yang bergelar Ratu Sekolah di SMA-nya, berbulan-bulan sebelum itu ia juga menjalin hubungan namun kandas. Dan semua mantannya perempuan tulen. Jadi, orientasinya masih benar normal kan?

Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambut _spikey_ -nya yang membuat tampilannya semakin berantakan. Meskipun berantakan, ia sangat berterima kasih pada paras rupawan ibu dan ayahnya, sehingga ia terlahir dengan wajah setampan dewa. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang normal pula. Terlalu normal, sehingga membuat hidupnya terlampau bosan.

Akhirnya, setelah kebanyakan menonton drama yang bertema siswa _delinquent_ , Jaehyun nekat mengakhiri kehidupan _normal_ -nya dengan mengubah penampilannya menjadi _bad boy_ di masa SMP kelas 2.

Rambutnya yang hitam lurus dibuat _spikey_ , di lehernya tergantung liontin koin kuno yang dibelinya di pasar antik. Di pinggangnya selalu menjuntai rantai yang dikaitkan pada lubang sabuknya, tidak lupa gelang perak imitasi yang bercorak _head skull_ yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan.

Jaehyun menyukai kejutan. Ia menyukai tantangan. Dan ia bertransformasi dari hidupnya yang membosankan menjadi bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Ia yang tadinya hanya fokus pada hal akademik, menjajal basket dan _EUREKA_!

Ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sangat menikmati saat berlari sambil menggiring bola dan melompat memasukkannya ke ring. Ia memutuskan untuk menekuni basket hingga dirinya berhasil menjadi kapten basket di klub semasa ia SMP. Tidak heran jika ia segera populer saat itu. Diganderungi banyak gadis dan setidaknya seminggu sekali ada saja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Ada yang ditolak, ada yang diterima. Yang jelas, Jaehyun tidak pernah tidak menggandeng cewek. Dan yang jelas juga, cewek yang digandengnya harus cantik.

Ya, Jaehyun yang merasa dirinya tampan tidak mau disandingkan dengan yang berwajah tidak cantik. Setiap sebulan, paling lama dua bulan, ia selalu ada stok baru untuk menggantikan yang pergi. Tak ayal ia dijuluki _playboy_ paling laris di sekolahnya.

Yang mendapat julukan hanya melengos malas. Hubungan yang dijalaninya selama ini juga terlalu _normal_. Bertemu, berkenalan, dekat, tembak, kencan, selesai. Gadis-gadis yang dipacarinya selama ini juga sifatnya hampir semua monoton. Semua ingin berpacaran dengan Jaehyun hanya sekedar mencari sensasi, atau menikmati wajah tampannya saja, dan alasan _klise_ lainnya.

Memang pernah ada yang mengajaknya _berhubungan_ , tapi dapat dipastikan Jaehyun langsung membuang ludah ke wajah gadis-gadis tidak tahu malu itu. Disamping perilakunya yang pecicilan, Jaehyun _sama sekali_ tidak berniat menodai anak orang di luar nikah. Alasannya? Hanya Jaehyun yang tahu.

Setelah melakukan puluhan kencan yang tidak berarti, Jaehyun mencapai titik jenuhnya. Ia memerlukan tantangan baru. Kegiatan baru. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan Taeyong. Asli, Jaehyun mengira bahwa Taeyong adalah seorang gadis yang sedang ber- _cosplay_ menjadi tokoh _anime_ pada saat festival musim panas di sekolahnya.

Gadis (?) itu mempunyai perawakan yang kurus, ramping dan mungil. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan yang dibelah pinggir dan dibuat klimis sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang tirus. Bibir tipisnya yang bersemu merah jambu berpadu sempurna dengan hidungnya yang mancung, membuat _side profile_ sosok itu lebih menawan. Jangan lupakan garis matanya yang tegas, tapi tetap ramah dengan bulu matanya yang lentik.

Jaehyun, yang melihatnya berjalan tepat di depannya, harus tersedak secara tidak elit karena cabe dalam _toppoki_ yang dimakannya. Jaehyun seperti terbawa arus oleh paras sosok itu.

Jika Jaehyun dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata, wajah sosok itu tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga unik dan berkharisma. Ia tidak seperti gadis (?) kebanyakan yang dengan _make up_ tebalnya suka cari perhatian, pikir Jaehyun. Cukup dengan tersenyum, sosok itu sudah cantik dengan sendirinya. Jaehyun resmi terpikat.

Jaehyun yang masih mengira gadis itu ber- _cosplay_ sebagai tokoh laki-laki di salah satu _anime_ , memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Menjadi mata-mata. Mencari informasi. Jaehyun belum pernah se- _excited_ ini.

Jadi, informasi yang ia dapat dari gadis (?) itu adalah ia mengikuti ekskul memasak di sekolah ini. Terbukti ketika gadis (?) itu sedang melakukan _demo_ memasak di hadapan para pengunjung. Jaehyun menyelinap di antara kumpulan pengunjung saat gadis (?) itu membagikan masakannya untuk dicicipi secara gratis. Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan, dan...apa ini?!

Demi semua masakan yang pernah dibuat _eomma_ -nya, dia belum pernah merasakan _bibimbap_ seenak pizza. Oke, Jaehyun tahu itu tidak nyambung. _Whatever_. Yang. Penting. Ini. Enak. Sekali. Jaehyun resmi terpesona.

Informasi kedua yang ia temukan adalah bahwa gadis (?) itu juga mengikuti ekskul botanis atau pecinta tanaman. Jaehyun harus rela berpanas-panasan di rumah kaca di musim panas pula demi berebut mawar yang dibagikan dengan cuma-cuma kepada para pengunjung. Gadis (?) itu mengatakan bahwa mawar itu mereka rawat dan tumbuhkan sendiri sepanjang musim panas ini.

Jaehyun heran, di bawah terik sinar matahari dan udara panas yang menyelimuti rumah kaca ini, kulit gadis (?) itu tidak kering, kasar atau apa, justru sebaliknya. Dari tempatnya berdiri yang berjarak sekitar lima meter pun wajahnya terlihat cerah, segar dan berseri-seri. Jaehyun resmi terpana.

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Jaehyun bisa mengetahui nama gadis (?) itu. Lee Taeyon (ya, tanpa _g_ dibelakang). Ia mengetahuinya ketika Tiffany—teman sekelas sekaligus mantan Jaehyun—yang memanggil Taeyon di suasana rumah kaca yang sedang ramai. Dan Tiffany memanggilnya _Sunbae_ , berarti ia juga _Sunbae_ bagi Jaehyun.

Setelah selesai di rumah kaca, Jaehyun mengikuti gadis yang dikira bernama Taeyon itu, menuju ke ... TOILET PRIA?!

 _Lho, lho, tunggu, Nuna! Serius?! Kau mau apa di sana? Kau tidak sedang ingin makan pisang susu kan? Oh,_ shit. _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!_

Dan itulah adalah awal mula insiden yang terjadi di kamar mandi, di mana Jaehyun mengetahui gadis(?)nya ternyata laki-laki, di mana Taeyong setelah itu menyebut Jaehyun _jahanam_.

* * *

Taeyong menegaskan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa ia harus menghindari Jaehyun. Berurusan dengannya dirasa sangat merepotkan dan Taeyong tidak suka repot. Namun, pada suatu hari biasa di mana ia masuk sekolah seperti biasa pula, ia menemukan Jaehyun yang lari terbirit-birit, mengejar bel sekolah.

Dan itu terjadi bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tetapi hampir tiap hari. Taeyong yang bertempat duduk di samping jendela hanya bisa berdecak melihat bocah dua tahun dibawahnya itu ternyata bukan orang yang rajin. Ia merasa risih.

 _Ck. Kalau mau jadi_ stalker- _ku setidaknya kau juga harus sepertiku_. Dengusnya dalam hati.

Ingatkan Taeyong kalau ia sudah gila pada saat itu, dengan atau tidak sengaja mengambil surat teror di lokernya yang berisi nomor _cellphone_ pemuda Jung itu. Taeyong pasti tidak hanya gila, tapi sudah kelewat bodoh ketika keesokan harinya ia menelepon Jaehyun di pagi hari jam 6, sama dengan jam bangun Taeyong. Taeyong sangsi apakah orang yang ditelponnya akan menjawab.

" _Halo?"_ suara khas orang bangun tidur di saluran telepon mengagetkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Ada jeda sebelum Taeyong menekan tombol merah. _Satu miscall cukup, kan?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Taeyong terlalu naif jika satu panggilan darinya cukup untuk membuat pemalas seperti Jung Jaehyun bisa datang ke sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia kembali menggeram tatkala melihat sosok familiar masuk ke gerbang sekolah di menit-menit terakhir sambil berlari _sprint_. Sungguh, kecepatan Jaehyun saat itu bisa membuatnya mewakili sekolah dalam lomba lari cepat.

Taeyong ingin mengutuk kerisihannya yang merasa terganggu dengan perilaku Jaehyun yang malas. Taeyong ingin membuat Jaehyun menjadi rajin, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. Entah, mungkin karena _pelet_ Jaehyun berhasil mengenainya.

Ia kembali menelepon nomor yang belum di- _save_ itu keesokan harinya. Dan seperti biasa, " _Halo?"_

Ada beberapa detik kosong yang diisi Taeyong dengan keraguannya apakah ia harus buka suara atau tidak. " _Halo?!"_ suara di seberang setengah berteriak. _Agh! Masa bodoh!_

"Bangun anak malas! Jangan sampai aku melihatmu telat lagi hari ini!" jawab Taeyong setengah berteriak pula dan segera menekan tombol merah kasar.

Taeyong hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi sebelum teleponnya berdering nyaring. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan benar, nomor Jung Pemalas Jaehyun tertera di layar _cellphone_ -nya.

Ia cepat menyambar _gadget_ persegi panjang itu dan menggeser tombol hijau. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menelepon balik, lebih baik cepat angkat bokongmu dan mandi sana!" suara Taeyong menggelegar di kamarnya.

" _Tae ... Taeyong-sunbae? Benar ini Taeyong-sunbae?!_ " suara Jaehyun melengking di _speaker_ Taeyong.

" _Berisik!"_ tidak jauh beda dengan suara Taeyong yang bergema di telinga Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap layar ponselnya, lama. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mulutnya yang terbuka menodai wajah tampannya yang sekarang tampak seperti idiot.

Jaehyun meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas kasurnya.

* * *

Tubuh Taeyong kaku. Kakinya berhenti beberapa meter dari kelas yang akan ia tuju. Matanya menangkap sesuatu—seseorang sebenarnya.

Seorang dengan tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik kedua saku celananya, bersandar di dinding luar kelas Taeyong sambil memejamkan mata mendengarkan sesuatu dari _earphone_ -nya, seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut rumput teki. _Hell._

Taeyong berharap kedua mata indahnya sedang menipunya. Ia membalikkan badan segera. Namun, langkah larinya yang begitu kentara membuat pemuda jangkung itu berlari mengejarnya dan menyambar lengannya. Taeyong dengan jengah menepisnya.

"Lepaskan!"

" _Sunbae_ , selamat pagi," sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hahh ... sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mm, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena tadi _Sunbae_ sudah membangunkanku. Aku senang sekali rasanya aku ingin melompat dari jendela kamarku tadi," ucap pemuda itu malu-malu, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Ya sudah, loncat sana, sekarang menyingkirlah," jawab Taeyong malas sambil melewati Jaehyun.

"Apakah besok _Sunbae_ akan membangunkanku lagi?" tanya Jaehyun masih dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hah? Pertanyaanmu konyol," sergah Taeyong masih berjalan.

"Eh, tapi pasti aku akan sulit bangun lagi," rengek Jaehyun.

"Apa aku harus membelikanmu jam beker?!"

"Tidak perlu, cukup _Sunbae_ bangunkan. Ayolah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu."

Langkah Taeyong terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya, "Apa saja?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat, tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku," ucap Tayeong datar.

Jaehyun mematung. Raut wajahnya berubah panik.

"Ehm, apapun selain itu—,"

"Aku maunya itu!" potong Taeyong tegas.

"Tapi, kenapa, _Sunbae_?"

"Karena kau berisik."

"Eh? Kalau aku mengikuti _Sunbae_ tanpa suara boleh?"

"Hoi! Mau pakai suara atau kau plester mulutmu terserah, jangan mengikutiku! Kau tidak punya hobi lain apa?! Kau itu mengganggu, tahu!" semprot Taeyong.

"Maaf kalau aku menggaggu _Sunbae_ , tapi tetap tidak bisa, aku—,"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau gencar sekali mengikutiku?!" Taeyong melipat tangannya.

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Taeyong. Matanya menerawang ke atas seolah mencari jawaban. "Aku sendiri juga bingung. Iya, ya? Kenapa, ya?" ujar Jaehyun lugu.

 _Woi! Woi!_ Geram Taeyong dalam hati. Ia rasanya ingin mencekik Jaehyun dengan syal rajut toska yang melingkar di leher pemuda itu.

"Yang jelas, aku ... emm ...," Jaehyun masih berusaha, "aduh bagaimana ya, hahh ...," Taeyong mulai tidak sabar, "ah, iya, iya, itu ... itu, _Sunbae_! Aku ingin ... itu lho—,"

"Itu apa, bodoh?" ledak Taeyong.

"Te-teman! Ya! Aku ingin jadi teman _Sunbae_!" jawab Jaehyun mantap sambil meringis dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan Taeyong hanya bisa melongo. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya—tidak habis pikir. Jadi, sederet teror konyol, panggilan konyol, dan mengekor konyol hanya karena Jaehyun konyol ini ingin menjadi _teman_? "Lama-lama aku bisa bodoh juga kalau kau terus didekatku."

Jaehyun tergelak. Hangat. Taeyong menatapnya dibalik tangannya yang menutup setengah wajahnya. Selama membuntuti Taeyong, Jaehyun memang selalu tersenyum atau tertawa. Tapi, Taeyong tidak pernah mengindahkan karena sibuk melarikan diri. Jika dipikir-pikir, Taeyong tidak pernah melihat tawa Jaehyun sedekat ini.

Wajahnya yang terlalu putih tetap merona dengan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya ketika tertawa, seperti saat ini. Taeyong baru tahu itu.

Kedua matanya yang menutup dan membentuk lengkungan sabit yang indah ketika tertawa, seperti saat ini. Taeyong baru menyadari itu.

Dan satu lagi yang memikat dari tawa seorang Jung Jaehyun, kedua lesung pipit yang menyekung imut di sisi rahangnya, membuat tawanya ramah dan menyenangkan. Di balik tangannya, bibir Taeyong menyimpul senyum tipis. Tawa Jaehyun seolah menular kepadanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana _Sunbae_? Aku boleh kan jadi teman _Sunbae_?"

Taeyong menghela napas kembali. " _Fine_. Asal kau—"

"Tidak berisik, kan? Iya, aku mengerti, _Sunbae_ ," jawab Jaehyun cepat, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya. Taeyong sekali lagi dibuat tidak habis pikir, dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo buat janji, _Sunbae_!" ujar Jaehyun lagi, ia mengacungkan kelingking kanannya di depan wajah Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong bingung.

"Hah? Apaan ini?"

"Janji kelingking!"

"Maksudnya?"

Jaehyun gemas melihat _Sunbae_ -nya yang masih tidak mengerti. Diraihnya kelingking kiri Taeyong yang menggantung di samping pahanya, kemudian mengangkatnya dan mengikatnya erat. Kedua kelingking itu saling bertaut di depan wajah mereka. Taeyong mengernyit konyol.

"Dasar. Memangnya kau bocah TK?"

Jaehyun terbahak kembali, dan masih hangat. "Biasanya aku dikatai idiot, tapi sepertinya aku sudah naik level saat _Sunbae_ bilang begitu."

Taeyong terkekeh. Tulus.

Aneh. Taeyong merasa kenapa ia bisa nyaman dengan orang yang selalu dihindarinya selama ini. Orang yang selalu mengganggunya tiap hari, kini ia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir lembut ke hatinya. Mungkin karena efek kelingking mereka saling terikat, Taeyong juga tidak mengerti.

Dan Taeyong baru menyadari betapa bodohnya kelakuan mereka karena mengundang perhatian dari siswa-siswa yang melewati mereka. Taeyong melepas kelingkingnya.

"Sudah hampir bel, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Ya, _Sunbae_ juga, selamat belajar," kata Jaehyun sambil membungkuk. Kemudian ia melempar senyumnya sekali lagi dan melambai sambil meninggalkan Taeyong.

 _Dasar anak aneh._

* * *

Sembari langkahnya menjauh dari kelas Taeyong, Jaehyun mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di sakunya. Ia menuju ke menu _Dial_ , menekan lama satu nomor asing dan menekan _Add number_. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kotak nama, _Cutie-sunbae_ , dan segera menekan _Save_. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali berlarian. Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan.

* * *

Taeyong duduk di kursinya yang bertempat di samping jendela. Ejekan dari Johnny dan Yuta tidak ia acuhkan sama sekali yang membahas kejadian 'janji kelingking' itu di depan kelas. Ia melirik sekilas lapangan sekolah yang kehijauan.

Sayup-sayup suara bel sekolah menggema di telinga Taeyong. Pikirannya melayang di hari-hari sebelumnya, di mana ia dari jendela kelasnya di lantai dua, melihat pemuda jangkung yang akan berlarian di lapangan sekolah yang saat ini ia pandangi. Sekarang, hanya ada pak tukang kebun yang berjalan dengan ember dan sekopnya menuju rumah kaca.

Bibir Taeyong tersenyum sekilas.

Tangannya kemudian bergerak cepat meraih ponsel dalam tasnya. Ia membuka menu _Dial_ , menekan nomor asing di urutan atas dan menekan _Add number_.

Ia kebingungan saat mengisi kotak nama. _Hm, '_ Stalker'? _Tidak lagi. 'Pemalas'? Kurasa juga bukan._ Taeyong berpikir keras. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membentuk gestur 'aha!', seperti menemukan sesuatu dan memainkan jemarinya di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ditatapnya nomor asing yang sudah mempunyai nama itu. _Dimple_.

 _Whut?_ Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya kembali bermain di layar ponsel pintarnya. Dan nama Jung Jaehyun tertera di sana.

Senyum tipis membingkai wajah tirusnya. Lalu ditepisnya cepat-cepat karena ia merasa konyol sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sesenang ini hanya karena melihat nama _Jung Jaehyun_ bertambah di _contact list-_ nya?!

 _Sial_. Taeyong merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar terkena _pelet_ dari si pembuat onar Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** HAHAHA...maaf menodai ffn dengan _fluff 3k+_ gaje ini xD dan berani-beraninya saya ngopas dialog dari iklan biskuit, hahaha bisa kalian tebak yang mana? xD /i'm really shameless/lari/ dan saya banyak menistakan jaehyun disini, aaaaa mianhae jaehyuniiee... *bow 69x

Well, pengen trouble maker jadi trouble lover? Langsung go to kotak review ya :* terima kasih sudah baca :* :*


End file.
